Fading Away
by The Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Takes place after the series. Vash comes back to an Awkward conversation between Meryl and Milly that leaves him thinking. But life is a cruel thing for those who live outside of time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun...TT

**Fading Away**

Vash the Stampede, the Hominid Typhoon, The 60 billion double dollar man. A man of

two personalities and one good heart. On the one hand Happy-go-lucky donut loving hunter of

peace. On the other a gunfighter with supreme speed and eyes that have only been described as

the eyes of the Diablo. A broom headed, needle noggin. Mankind's first localized human

disaster. The one that lives outside of time. And to top it all of he is the man Meryl Strife of the

Bernardeli Insurance Society has fallen madly in love with.

Meryl slammed her coffee mug on the table a signal tear streamed down her left cheek.

"Meryl he'll be back soon." Millie smiled brightly. Meryl whipped her cheek quickly "I'm not

worried, let him take his time, we're better off without that no-good trouble maker." "Meryl!

How can you just sit there and lie to yourself like that." Millie question her with fire in her heart.

"I...I...I't's not a L...It's not a LIE!" Meryl sobbed into her hands. Millie embraced her friend

"Now, Now Meryl it will be alright, he'll be back soon."No Millie, what if he doesn't, what if he

dies, what if I never see him again I won't say it I won't!" "Meryl Strife!...you don't have to

say it, I know you love him." Millie kept her voice soft and kind. "I do not, I never said that...I

do not." Meryl cried. Millie released her with a stern look. "Meryl, who do you think your

kidding, you cry when he leaves and you cry when he's hurt. you blush when he smiles at you

and you care for him when he needs it most. You practically ran out the door at the main branch

when you found out he was alive. you cried when you saw the hole being burned into the new

moon.. And you were so sad when we got called back to main branch. And then how can you

forget when we brought him to this very town you let him rest his head in your lap the whole

ride here..you care for him so much... Everybody except maybe Mr.Vash knows you love him

and its high time he knew it too. Now lets here you say it Meryl." "Your right Millie...I

LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE VASH THE STAMPEDE!" Meryl rejoiced until she stumbled backward and to her utter shock she bumped into something, something warm,

something soft. She bumped smack into the one and only Vash the Stampede. "Oh, Hi

Mr.Vash." Millie smiled her usual silly smile. "Oh, look at the time, I've got work to do." and

with that Millie took her leave of the shocked Meryl Strife of the Bernardeli Insurance Society.

"How long have you been standing their Vash?" Meryl asked with her head hung.

Vash's answer came after a wide eyed stare. "I've been here long enough." and tried to crack a

smile but he just couldn't do it. Meryl didn't dare look up her face was seven shades of red

going on eight. Meryl eyes grew wide with shock when Vash embraced her. "Vash?" she

questioned "It's okay Meryl, it's okay now, you don't have to cry anymore." he stroked the back

of her head lightly. "What are you doing?" her face got redder even then it already was at his

gentile touch. "I'm sorry Meryl, sorry I made you cry so many times." He smiled a bright loving

smile and Meryl couldn't help it any longer she hugged him back, but as she wrapped her arms

around his neck he let out a short groan. She immediately let go. "Your Hurt!" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing, please, don't worry about it." he tried to smile but it was pained and fake.

"Nonsense, let me have a look at that, come into the back room...Come on." she urged him

pulling him by the hand. He followed and when he got their Meryl was already sifting though a

dresser. After a few short moments she was handing him a pair of tan colored pajama pants.

"Here go into the bathroom and change into these so I can tend your wounds, okay." She smiled

brightly as he stalked off down the hallway. And Meryl just stood there and smiled to herself. He

was back, he was safe, and he was the same old Vash.


End file.
